<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by Xx_Punkboii_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231194">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Punkboii_xX/pseuds/Xx_Punkboii_xX'>Xx_Punkboii_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Freradsmut, Frerard, M/M, Smut, fiftyshadesbutbetter, mychem, mychemicalromance - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Punkboii_xX/pseuds/Xx_Punkboii_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank meets Gerard on a rainy night, he has no idea what he has set in motion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank/Gerard, Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Gerard/Frank, frerard - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a test chapter. I would be grateful if you could give me a feedback whether I should keep this fic going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pouring like it hadn’t had in months. Gerard shivered. Today of all days he had chosen to put on his old, worn-out leather jacket instead of the long pea coat he usually went with. His eyes darted along the street, searching for some kind of shelter. He desperately needed a cigarette. Finally, his gaze fell on a roofed bus stop, which had long been put out of use. With a sigh of relief, he walked towards the dry patch when he heard hasty footsteps approaching on the wet concrete. Gerard turned his head to see a young man jogging towards him, or rather, towards the bus stop. He wore only a washed-out sweatshirt, which was completely drenched. He panted as he came to a halt next to Gerard, who had just now reached the roofed area. “Fucking hell” the other panted, shaking out his auburn curls. “What a weather” he grinned up at Gerard. “Yeah” Gee agreed with a nod, rummaging through his pockets in search of his pack of cigarettes. His brows furrowed as he realised he had left them on the kitchen table this morning. A hand slid into his field of vision. “Want one?” Gerard looked at the hand, offering a pack of smokes. “My saviour” he sighed, gratefully taking the young man up on his offer. A moment they both stood in silence, then the young man spoke. “I’m Frank, by the way” He offered his hand. Gerard shook it without hesitation. “Gerard. Very nice to meet you.” Frank offered him a warm smile, before pulling his wet sweater over his head, twisting the water out of it as best as he could. Gerard couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over Frank’s well-toned upper body. A few inks were prominently visible against his pale skin. “Nice Tats” Gerard commented. “Thanks,” Frank replied sincerely. He didn’t seem to have any problem with Gerard sizing him up like that. It almost seemed as though he was used to being gawked at. Gerard took out his phone, typing away for a few seconds before pocketing the mobile device again. “So, where are you headed in such weather?” “Just meeting some old friends who are in town this week” Frank replied. Then, his forehead crinkled as he heard the sound of tires growing louder. Gerard's face lit up, and he flagged the approaching black car down with his right hand. Frank noticed that the man’s pinky seemed as though he wanted to escape the other fingers, and he found it strangely endearing. “Wow, that was quick. What are you, some kind of gangster boss?” Frank remarked sarcastically. “Not exactly” Gerard grinned. “Do you need a lift?” he then asked. Frank considered the offer for a second before nodding. “That would be nice, but only if it’s no trouble for you.” Gerard grinned. “Not at all, I’m not in a hurry” he replied. The car had come to a halt before them and he opened a door for the young man. “After you, please” After he had closed the door again, he got in on the other side and was immediately greeted by the driver. “Good evening Mister Way, Sir” he was addressed respectfully. Frank raised an eyebrow and received a throwaway hand gesture from Gerard in return. “Alright, where to?” Gee asked, looking at Frank, who named the address of a hotel a few minutes away. The driver nodded and the car began to move. Frank’s forehead creased, something seemed to be off. It took him a few minutes to realise what it was. The car made no sound. “This is an electric car,” he remarked surprised. Gerard only nodded, earning him a side glance from the young man. Gerard didn’t really seem the type to be able to afford drivers and high tech cars, but maybe he had underestimated him. The car came to a halt in front of Frank’s chosen destination and he thanked Gerard before getting out and waving a last goodbye. “See you around,” he said, not really believing he would meet the man ever again. But something about him had planted its roots inside Frank’s brain and he couldn’t stop thinking about him the entire night. “Look him up” his best friend Jenna suggested, with whom he had met, while she was in town visiting her Girlfriend. Frank remembered that the driver had called the older man “Mister Way”. Swiftly, he typed “Gerard Way” into the search bar. And his jaw dropped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Frank started his new Job as a stripper, he had no idea what expected him. Who he would run into... </p><p>WARNING: This chapter involves noncon; if this is a trigger for you, please stop reading here, this fic might not be for you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, let's do this then. I'll try to give you a chapter per week, but I can't promise, so please be patient with me. And please, keep the feedback coming, I really apprechiate it and would love to hear your ideas, suggestions, critcism etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months later<br/>
Gerard straightened his thigh, before entering the brightly illuminated establishment he had been frequenting at for a few months now. The bartender immediately recognized him, giving him a friendly wave. Gerard walked towards him, settling down on a black barstool in the centre of the long table. “Hey, old man” Bert greeted him, placing a glass of bright blue liquid in front of Gerard, which he drained at once. He turned away from Bert, watching the dancers in their skimpy costumes for a bit, tapping his foot along to the beat which flooded the whole club. After a while, he turned back around, flagging Bert down for another drink. He had just drained his third glass when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and the first thing he noticed was the prominent inks, contrasting stark against pale skin, which had been dusted in silver powder. His gaze trailed down to a pair of corseted leather shorts, revealing more tattoos wrapping like vines around defined legs. Then he looked up at the owner's face and was met with a broad grin. “Mister Way, fancy seeing you around here” Frank grinned over both ears, exposing bright white teeth. Somehow, Gerard had immediately noticed that Frank had gotten his lip pierced in the six months since he last saw him. “Frank” he replied with a hint of pleasant surprise. Frank placed himself down on the barstool opposite Gerard, who called out to Bert. “Fancy a drink,” Gerard asked. “Always'' Frank replied with a hint of boyish cockiness in his voice. Gerard nodded towards Bert. “So, what's a multi-million CEO doing in a gay stripper bar in the worst parts of downtown?” Frank asked. He knew it was daring of him to be that open with it, especially with his knowledge of who Gerard really was, but the older man didn’t seem to mind. He grinned. “Can’t a multi-million CEO have a bit of fun on a Friday night?” he asked in return. Oh don’t get me wrong, it’s really nice seeing you again, I just wouldn’t have imagined us meeting in such a setting” Frank laughed. “So, I assume you’re one of the dancers? Though you must be fairly new, I’ve never seen you around.” Frank nodded. “Today’s my first day, the old place closed” He took a sip of his drink. “Well, now you have successfully awakened my curiosity. Care to give me a taste of your talent?” Gerard suggested with a grin. Frank didn’t have to be asked twice. He drained his drink, got up and grabbed Gee by his tie, flirtily pulling him towards one of the private rooms. “Being alone with a hot guy for a few minutes, making him drool over me and getting paid for it? Hell yeah,” Frank whispered suggestively. Gerards lower region gave a tug. He found the young man’s confidence to be unbelievably hot. Frank pushed open the red velvet door with his shoulders, pulled Gerard inside and closed the door with a swift movement. He gave the man a gentle shove, Gerard stumbled backwards into the red plush chair behind him. It wasn’t the awkward kind of stumble but it still made Frank laugh, a bright, crystal clear sound that made Gerard’s heart speed up. Frank proceeded to encircle Gerard swinging his hips at the man. It quickly became apparent that his confidence wasn’t unjustified. Even Gerard, who was so used to getting that kind of attention from sexy men, had trouble keeping his shit together. Of course, it wasn’t apparent, but Frank had a hard time focusing as well. Gerard wasn’t like all of his other customers. And not even for the fact that he earned more in a day than he could in an entire year. No, the difference with Gerard was, Frank felt a genuine attraction towards him. So he was pleased all the more, that Gerard’s enjoyment was very much readable on his face. The song finished with Frank half-tangled around the older man, face turned towards him, Gerard’s lip inches from his own, staring intently into those mesmerizing greenish eyes. They had captivated him, held him in place. Finally, he was able to tear his gaze off the man’s face, blushing deeply. He climbed off Gerard’s lap. “Not professional at all Frank,” he thought to himself. Gerard let out a long breath, shook his head to get his thoughts back in order and stood up, straightening his tie. “You’re quite the pro,” He remarked, pulling out his wallet. Frank’s forehead crinkled. He was used to seeing thick wallets with mountains of twenty-dollar bills, but Gerard’s was rather thin. It didn’t look like the wallet of someone who frequented strip clubs. Then again, nothing about Gerard looked that way. He waited as Gerard pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it to Frank, expecting him to ask for change. But he didn’t. Instead, he slipped the wallet back into his pocket and winked at Frank. “See you next week,” he said, and then he was gone. Perplex, Frank stared at the bill in his hand. Fifty dollars? For one dance? After a few seconds, he decided not to question it, maybe Gerard had just been in a good mood, maybe even a bit drunk, he guessed. He pocketed the bill and left the private room, heading back on stage. The rest of the evening went rather uneventful, well, as uneventful as an evening at a striper bar could go. But even long after, Frank couldn’t get the guy out of his head. When he fell into bed at dawn, the last thing he saw before sleep pulled him down into the depths of darkness, was a pair of sparkling green eyes. Gerard in the meantime wasn’t so lucky. He lay awake restless, tossing himself from one side to the other, pictures flashing in his head. Pictures, he knew had no place there. But he couldn’t help himself. “Gerard Way, for god’s sake, get your shit together” he rebuked himself, pulling his pillow over his head. But the unexpected encounter with Frank had reignited old memories, even fueled them. He was torn between wanting to see the young man again as soon as possible, and never returning to that club again. He feared what might happen, would he get to know him any closer. After hours of overthinking and tossing himself from one side to the other, Gerard finally drifted off into a restless sleep, but not even here, his thoughts would leave him alone. The rest of Gerard's week was uneventful, boring really. He had a few important business meetings, but he had done so many of them during his career, it felt more like sleepwalking. But other than that, he just dragged himself from day to day, fueled by coffee and cigarettes. He had gotten even less sleep than before, cause even if tiredness finally pulled him to sleep, his dreams were haunted by the same green eyes, the same boyish grin. Even Frank’s tattoos had made multiple appearances. Gerard’s subconscious seemed very keen on letting him imagine how he would gently trace his fingertips over the coloured skin, before-<br/>
Gerard aggressively shook his head. He couldn’t believe himself. There had been more than a fair share of hot guys in his life, but not one of them had had remotely the same effect on him as Frank seemed to do. “Frank” Hell, even his name was a thing of beauty, or so Gerard thought at least. He loved how he could caress every single letter with his tongue, playing with them, like with a strange melody. It was no good, he just had to see him again. And the very same evening, Gerard was seated at his usual place at the bar, having already drained the second glass of his usual beverage, keeping a lookout for the guy he came to see. But Frank seemed nowhere to be found. Bert the barkeeper had sworn that he had seen the young man earlier this evening, but not even he could point him out to his friend. Gerard was just about to give up, his hand hovering over the suit jacket he had taken off and placed next to him when the door to one of the private rooms opened and the most disgusting looking guy Gerard had ever seen stepped out. It wasn’t even his looks, so much as the twisted grin, he seemed to be wearing plastered on his face. And behind him, a dishevelled, disgusted, sweaty Frank left the room, quickly sliding away sidewards into a crowd of other dancers. He seemed to be very keen on fleeing the man as quickly as he could. Gerard's chest tightened and his stomach twisted. Anger as he had never felt before surged through his body in a rush, causing his hands to curl into fists. The urge to bury his knuckles inches deep in the man’s eye socket was overwhelming. His eyes narrowed, scanning the room. There, he had spotted the auburn head of hair, belonging to the object of his desire. Quickly, he got up, leaving his jacket under Bert’s supervision, and made his way over to Frank. He cleared his throat and noticed the young man’s muscles tensing immediately. He turned around slowly, a fake grin glued to his lips. But as soon as he recognised Gerard, his face fell. Not for long. In the blink of an eye, the smile had returned. But at least it seemed a bit more genuine this time. “Gerard,” he greeted the older man. Gee immediately noticed the slight tremble in his voice. It was apparent, at least to him, that Frank wasn’t okay. Something must have happened, and he was determined to find out what it was. “Do you mind?” he asked. To his surprise, his voice sounded more commanding than he had planned on. “I-” Frank’s eyes flickered. “Of course” he resigned. A fresh wave of anger flushed over the older man and he gave a brief nod. There was no flirting, no cheekiness from Frank this time as he led Gerard to the private rooms. They entered and Gerard took a seat. “Alright,” Frank said with a small sigh, closing the door behind him. He turned around and froze at the look on Gerard’s face. “What happened?” Gerard asked every muscle in his body tensed, making his face look sharper than it usually was. “W-What?” Frank stammered, confused and admittedly just a tiny bit scared. “What happened when you were alone with that man?” Gerard demanded, staring Frank directly in the eyes. “I-I don’t know what you mean” Frank tried, but one look at the older man’s face made him drop the act. He slumped against the door, dropping down to the ground. Halfheartedly he thought of some excuse as to not having to tell the truth but he couldn’t lie. Not to Gerard. “He- he touched me. Threatened that next time it was gonna be much worse. He said a ‘sweet little thing like you’ would never be safe anywhere. And then he kept me in there for over an hour. And he didn’t even pay properly!” Frank rolled his eyes in an attempt to make everything said before seem more harmless, but every word had burnt itself into Gerard’s brain. He had to close his eyes for a second, floods of white-hot anger drowning everything else out and he knew, if there was only a tiny chance that he found any, even the tiniest of excuses to smash that guy’s head in, he wouldn’t hesitate for a second. But right now, he couldn’t do anything but give the young man a small nod as he picked himself off the floor. “Well I-” Frank said, but Gerard interrupted him with a wave of his hand. “Forget it, I’m not in the mood,” he said, still, he handed Frank a twenty. Then he left, pushing the door close behind him, leaving Frank confused and kind of hurt. But there was nothing to do about it and his shift was almost over anyway, so Frank just pocketed the money, trying not to give it much thought. He packed his stuff and changed back into his normal street clothes, grabbing his gym bag before heading out the back door, rummaging through his pockets to find his pack of Cigarettes. He just thought to have gotten a hold of it, when someone grabbed him from behind, spinning him around. The next second he found himself pressed against the cold brick wall by his neck, struggling to get away from what- or rather, Whoever held him in place. Then he heard a raspy, dragging voice in his ear, whispering a sentence that made Frank’s stomach drop. “I told you so, honey. I always get what I want.” A hand slid down the front of Frank’s jeans and he squirmed, desperately trying to get away, but his assaulter was too strong. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill over as the other man got a hold of his dick, squeezing his ass with the other hand. Frank felt him tug on his waistband and he made a last attempt at breaking free. “Help me!” he yelled as loud as he could, which wasn’t really successful because his face was still pressed against the wall. But just as he was about to give up, he felt the creep being ripped away from him, followed by a dull thud. And then again. Only after the third repetition of that noise did he dare to look up. A man, or, as Frank could have sworn, an angel stood over the lifeless body of his assaulter, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a fine stream of blood trickling from his knuckles. Then, the man turned around to face him. “Gerard?!” illuminated by the crescent moon above the alleyway, Gerard’s face looked more angelic and ethereal than ever. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by Frank, who flung himself into his arms, sobbing against his white shirt. After a second of confusion, a small smile snuck onto Gerard’s face and he put his arms around the young man, holding him close. He felt Frank’s tears forming a steadily growing wet patch on his shirt but he couldn’t give less of a fuck about it. He held onto him until he could only hear shaky breaths from the boy. Then, he slowly pulled himself away, holding Frank at an arms-length, scanning his body for any apparent injury. When he couldn’t spot any on first sight, he fixed his eyes on Frank. He didn’t ask if he was okay, of course, he wasn’t. “Come,” he just said, letting go of Frank. But the young man stood rooted to the spot, his expression almost blank. Gerard shook his head slightly, reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Frank’s, gently pulling him along. Frank followed, not really knowing what was going on. He had slipped into a state of shock. Gerard quickly realised that Frank needed quite the bit of help. He debated if he should bring the young man to a hospital, but he hadn’t spotted any outwardly injuries and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to take his eyes off Frank for a second. He led the young man to the car that was already waiting for them, carefully picking him up and placing him in the back seat, before getting in next to him. He grabbed the boy’s gym bag, rummaging through it to find a phone, a wallet, any kind of hint to where Frank lived. When he didn’t find anything, a frown crept onto his face. He was rather uncomfortable with bringing Frank to his home, especially in the state of mind he was in. But he felt like he had no other choice. He turned to Frank and found the man had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the window, his lips slightly parted. He looked so pretty and peaceful like that, Gerard couldn’t bring himself to wake him. He quietly gave the order to drop the two of them off at Gerard’s place. The drive went quiet and uneventful, but Gerard couldn’t keep himself from turning his head every other Minute to make sure Frank was still there, safe and asleep. He couldn’t explain the strange need to protect the young man at all cost. Something in him wanted to reach out and stroke the boy’s cheek, tell him everything was going to be okay, thet, from now on he would protect him. At all costs. “I want you, Frankie” Gerard whispered to quiet for even Franks ears to hear. “And I’ll do whatever I can to make you mine” Then he smiled, turning away and staring out the window into the jersey night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank finally learns the reason, why he keeps running into Gerard. Will the truth push him away, or will it only strengthen the forming bond between them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frank woke up, he was confused, disoriented. He had no idea where he was, although it seemed to be a rather luxurious bedroom. Glad to find he was still in the clothes from the night before, he sat up, scanning the room. He seemed to have been alone during the night, which made him believe he didn’t have another uncomfortable encounter.  “Hello?” he called out quietly. When he got no answer, he got up, sneaking across the room to the door. Carefully, he cracked it open, peaking out into the empty hallway. With a sigh, he steeled his muscles before stepping out into the hallway. “Hello” he called again. This time, he heard footsteps on marble floor. “Frank?” he heard an oddly familiar voice call out. “I’m here,” Frank replied, walking towards the open area at the end of the hallway. He entered an open, well lit living room. A front of windows looked out over the nicest part of New Jersey, everything was modern and stylized in black, white and brown. “Slept well?” Frank spun around, staring right into the green eyes of Gerard Way. “G-Gerard?” he stammered. “Yeah, me” Gerard gave Frank a grin. “I’m sorry that I had to take you back here, but you passed out and we couldn’t find an address to bring you to” he explained. “Oh” Frank lowered his gaze, his eyes falling onto a whiskey glass in the older man’s hand. His heart made a little jump. “Isn’t it a bit early for that?” he asked unsurely. Gerard ignored the comment: “Well, now that you’re awake, I can bring you home, I suppose” “I- can take an Uber, you really don’t have to” Frank replied. Under no circumstance did he want the billionaire Gerard Way to see where he lived. He himself was disgusted by his rundown apartment, and he could not imagine how Gerard would react if he saw it. “I’m not going to let you take an Uber after what happened last night,” Gerard said firmly. “Gerard, I’m fine, really,” Frank said, trying to make eye contact with Gerard, but he failed. He was, in fact, not fine. ever since he had woken up, his thoughts kept flashing back to last night. What would have happened if Gerard had not intervened? He shivered at the thought, at the memory of the pig's hands all over his body. “I-” Frank’s lower lip trembled, and he stared at the floor. He didn’t want the older man to see the tears forming in his eyes. “Look at me” Gerard demanded, shoving two fingers under Frank’s chin, forcing the young man to look up at him. Frank bit his lip, a single tear running down his cheek. “Frankie please, what happened to you was horrible and if I had the chance, I would kill that guy again” “Again?” Frank asked, confused. Gerard brushed over the question. “Listen, I will do anything I possibly can to help you. But in order for me to do that, you need to talk to me Frankie” He looked at Frank with a gentle gaze, making a warm feel creep up his spine. “I just- don’t want to be alone,” Frank admitted. “That can be arranged,” Gerard said softly. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss the boy, but figured it wasn’t appropriate after what happened. And yet… A quick kiss wouldn't hurt, would it? He leaned down, pressing his lips onto Frank’s, but just as he wanted to draw away again, Frank wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into him as he returned the kiss. Gerard though startled, he smiled softly into the kiss. Frank parted his lips slightly, allowing Gerard to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring it passionately. Frank’s lids fluttered and he ran his thumb over Gerard’s neck, making the older man hum. The younger one’s lips twitched up into a soft smile and he hesitantly drew away. “Gerard,” his lips caressed the name like it was something of greatest value. “Thank you for saving me. You were my angel last night,” Gerard let out a small chuckle. “Why thank you, my nicknames usually fall on the other side of the spectrum” “I don’t understand why” Frank looked up at Gerard with a smile. “Gerard, I have been thinking about you since we first met, that night in the rain, remember?” The older man nodded, his heart had sped up significantly. “Yes Frank, I remember. I haven’t forgotten you either” “You haven’t?” Frank’s eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe Gerard hadn’t forgotten about him. “Can I be honest with you Frankie? Completely, one hundred percent honest?” Frank’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course” “Even if it might drive you away?” Gerard asked hesitantly. The younger man’s frown grew stronger. “What could you possibly tell me that would drive me away, after you saved my ass and most likely even my life yesterday evening? And,” Frank blushed, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact. “After I’ve dreamed of meeting you again for months” Gerard’s jaw clenched. “Frank, I- have wanted you ever since I saw you in the rain. But I’ve wanted you in a very-” The older man hesitated, debating with himself whether he really wanted to tell Frank, because he knew, as soon the words were out, he couldn’t take them back. But one looked into Frank’s eyes, those beautiful, innocent yet experienced eyes and made his decision. “Certain way. I want you to be mine. To submit to me.” Frank shivered at the older man’s words. But not of fear. “You want me to be your sub?” he asked, staring right into Gerard’s eyes. “I- yes” Gerard replied surprised. “Gerard, I’m not as innocent as I look. And I have been a sub before, believe it or not” Frank grinned. Gerard was completely taken aback. “Is that a yes?” he blurted out. “Show me what you can do,” Frank said. “Show me what kind of dom you are. I need to know if we can work together” Gerard nodded. “You really do have experience with this, don’t you? Alright, what did you have in mind?” Frank took a step back, sizing Gerard up. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose, light blue sweatshirt, managing to look just as hot as if he was wearing one of his expensive suits. “Do you have a dedicated playroom? A private dungeon?” Gerard nodded. “I do. I mean, it’s not like I can go to a public dungeon and search for a play-partner. I would be recognised immediately” he gave a small laugh. “Well then, show me. I give you one hour, you choose the scene, you choose how far it goes. I trust you, but I have to see that you won’t betray it” Frank bit his lip, having to admit he was sort of looking forward to seeing what Gerard had in store for him. “Are you sure you want to go there already?” the older man asked, receiving a nod from Frank. “Alright, if you wish. It’s the last room at the very end of the hallway. I expect you there in fifteen minutes, on your knees. You can keep your panties on” Gerard ordered. “Yes sir” Frank bit his lip and turned his back on the older one. “And Frank,” Gerard added. “I appreciate your trust” Frank gave a brief smile, before disappearing down the hallway. Gerard smirked. This was going smoother than he had thought it would be. Quickly, he took off his shirt, tossing it on the couch before eyeing the glass in his hand. He lifted it to his lips, before shaking his head, placing it down on a small, round glass table next to the couch. He stretched his neck, flexing the muscles in his back before he followed Frank. In front of the shut playroom door he hesitated for a second. Wasn’t he moving way too quickly. He had reconnected with Frank only just a week ago, and though there was an undeniable amount of chemistry between them, he didn’t want to ruin his chance of having an actual relationship with the young man. With a shake of his head he threw the thoughts aside, opening the door and stepping into the dimly lit room. “You could have switched on the light you know” Gerard remarked, his fingers searching the wall next to the door for the lightswitch. His heart momentarily stopped when he flicked on the lamps, drenching the room in soft yellow light. There was Frank, kneeling on the ground, his hands resting on his thighs. His clothes were neatly folded and placed on an empty shelf across the room, except for a white pair of lace panties, the young man had kept on. His gaze was fixed to the ground, though his back was straightened and his muscles tensed. Gerard’s smirk widened. He couldn’t wait to play. “Let’s do this then, shall we?” “Yes sir” Frank answered, his eyes still pinned to the floor. Gerard circled Frank once, eyeing him from all sides, like a beast considering its prey. Then he walked over to a closet with sliding doors, built into the wall. Out of it he took two pairs of red and black leather cuffs, a set of four small, silver lockets and a key on a chain, which he placed around his neck. He thought for a second, before going to his knees in front of the young man. “Give me your wrists kitten” he demanded. Frank obediently offered his wrists, still avoiding eye contact. “Look at me” Gerard waited until Frank’s beautiful hazel eyes were staring right into his own, before taking the boy’s wrists into his hands before wrapping the cuffs around them, securing them with a lock each. He tilted his head slightly, considering Frank, before trailing his fingers over his neck. “I think we need one more thing” he decided, a grin on his lips and a soft growl in his voice. Gerard got up and made his way back over to the closet, letting his hand trail over an impressive collection of chokers and collars. He shot a glance back at the kneeling boy. His fingers hovered over a plain silver ring, before shaking his head, his eyes darting over to a broad collar, black lacquer leather with red lace detailing. His hand started to tremble as he reached out for it, but nonetheless, he took it from its hook. Gerard took position behind Frank, wrapping the collar around his neck and closing it. “There we go” The older man’s voice was steady and firm, but there was a distinct, gentle undertone in his voice. “T-thank you sir” Frank was hesitant to answer at first, but when he saw the smile on Gerard’s face, some of the tension eased off his shoulders and he returned the smile softly. “Tell me, Frankie, do you like pain?” Gee’s smile turned into a grin. “I-” Frank’s cheeks turned bright red. “Yes sir” he nodded, pinning his eyes back on the ground. Gerard reached out, hooking his finger into the ring on the young man’s collar, pulling him up, leading him over the wall across the room, where an andreas cross was installed. He positioned the younger one against it, giving him a look before picking up the two leftover shackles, kneeling down in front of Frank. The boy’s heart sped up. He had no idea why, but seeing Gerard kneel before him, made him feel weaker, but safer than ever before. And he hated that he loved it. With a click, the lock snapped close around a ring in the base of the cross, the other one followed immediately thereafter. Gerard slowly got up, letting his fingers trail over Frank’s bare skin. The younger one shivered, goosebumps forming all over his skin. His lips parted slightly and a soft sigh escaped them, when Gerard brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh. The older man pulled up Frank’s arms by his wrists, locking them to the cross as well. The smaller one let out a small gasp, giving his right wrist a small pull. It hadn’t been long since he had been helpless like that, but last time, it had been way less pleasant, but still, he was a tiny bit scared. Until his eyes met Gerard’s. Green, warm, promising safety and stability. He knew he could trust the man. The man, who refused to take on his services when he really felt out of it. Who saved him from being violated. Who had taken him in, without making any further move towards him, even though Frank now knew he would have had every reason to. And when their lips met, he kissed back eagerly, allowing Gerard to slip his tongue into his mouth. He felt the man smile against his lips as he explored every bit of it. His eyes widened as he felt Gerard’s hand on his inner thigh, caressing his skin. The other one found its way to the young man’s cheek, cupping it as he deepened the kiss, causing him to let out a small moan. Gerard softly bit Frank’s lip, before breaking up the kiss. “Are you ready for some fun?” he grinned, before once again walking over to the closet, tapping his chin before picking out a soft leather flogger. “Do you have any experience with those babies?” Gerard gave the palm of his hand a small hit, the constant grin on his face widening enormously. “I do,” Frank replied, biting his lip. He did indeed have some experience with flogging, but he left out a minute detail. It wasn’t a good one. His body tensed as Gerard came towards him, the leather straps of the flogger gracing his leg, making a small noise. “You don’t look all that comfortable: You know that you can always say no or stop, right Frankie?” Frank looked at Gerard, a spark of fear flickering in his eyes. “Frankie, are you sure this is okay for you?” Gerard cupped Frank’s cheek with one hand, caressing his skin with his thumb. “I-i trust you Gerard, I really do. The thing is just-” Frank let out a deep sigh, lowering his gaze. “My last dom- Well, he didn’t really give a shit about my boundaries, if you know what I mean. And he-” Frank swallowed hard, looking back up at Gerard, his eyes wide and scared. “He really hurt me” “Frank I would never” The sympathy in the older man’s eyes was so sincere, it made tears form in the younger one’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I ruined the moment. I completely spoiled everything” “You didn’t, Frankie. Give me some more time to really win your trust, okay? I want you to be one hundred percent sure that you want this, with me” Gerard swiftly untied Frank, pulling him away from the cross. He was just about to take off the collar too, but the boy shook his head. “I would like to keep it on, please?” A strange expression flickered over Gerard’s face, before he gave him a small smile. “Yeah, no, sure you can keep it on, no problem” “Thank you Gerard” Frank smiled back at the older one, not having noticed the brief slip on his part. Gee gave a brief nod before exiting the room, leaving the boy behind. He had a few things to process and he needed to be alone for it. But his solitude was disturbed when the door to his room opened silently, and Frank stuck his head inside. “Is something wrong?” he asked, a concerned expression on his face. “Did I do something wrong?” “No, no you didn’t. I just need to be alone right now” Gerard tried to sound reassuring but his voice was shaking. “Gerard, please” Frank slipped into the room, walking over to the older man. “You don’t have to talk about it, but please, if you want the two of us to work, I can’t let you shut me out. I can’t let you pull up walls” he wrapped his arms around Gerard, nuzzling his face into his chest. Gerard’s heart stung as he felt Frank pressing against him, he wanted to pull him away, but something stopped him. Something, deep inside of him made him wrap his arms around the boy. Something that refused to let go. And slowly, he started to actually feel better. He took a small step back, his shins bumping against the bed. Gerard let himself fall backwards, pulling Frank along. The young man leaned in, smiling against his lips before pressing them together, locking the two of them in a passionate kiss. Gerard ran his fingers over the back of Frank’s neck and down his back, making the younger one shiver. “Gerard please” Frank whispered. He felt the pressure in his lower region grow and he let out a soft whimper. “What is it baby?” Gerard grinned, giving Frank’s ass a squeeze. “Please sir, I need you” the younger one panted, grinding his crotch against Gerard’s. “Ah-ah, my pace,” Gerard said smugly, switching positions with a swift move. Pinning Frank down by his hips, he pressed his lips on the delicate skin of Frank’s neck. The young man whimpered, bucking his hips up, earning him a slap on his inner thigh. “What did I say kitten?” Gerard growled. “I’m sorry sir, but it hurts” Frank whined quietly. “And we don’t want that, hmmm?” Gerard tilted his head with a smirk. “No sir” he shook his head, biting his lip. “Please help me” “Awww, what was that? Did you just beg me? That was lovely, do it again” Gerard’s smirk widened. Frank whimpered. “Please sir, please, it hurts. Help me, please”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will solely consist of graphic smut, if you’re not interested in that you can skip it without missing any major plot points.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Please Sir (Explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank and Gerard can't resist their sexual attraction anymore. But where will this lead them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really short, I hope you can forgive me ;)<br/>It's explicit, so if you're not into anything smutty, this is your last warning to skip. You can read the next chapter without missing anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's length, pumping slowly. Frank let out a few long, soft moans. “T-thank you sir” he whispered, a tear rolling out of the corner of his eye. “Now that I did you a favor, babyboy, would you mind returning it?” Gerard’s second hand tangled into Frank’s head and he pulled, forcing Frank to lean up. He looked at the older man, fear and arousal in his eyes. “Please, sir” he whimpered. “Fuck me” Gerard leaned in, kissing Frank roughly, forcing his tongue into the young man’s mouth. He let out a deep moan when Frank dug his nails into his shoulders, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Gerard let himself fall backwards, and Frank climbed on top of him, grinning as he tugged on the older man’s pants. His eyes sparkled when he finally got them off and dropped them on the floor. Gerard grinned up at the boy on top of him, which leaned forward, pressing his forehead into his chest, sticking his ass up in the air. Shivering with lust, he brought two fingers to his lips, drooling all over Gerard’s chest as he passionately sucked on them. Gerard laced his fingers into Frank’s hair as he pulled the fingers out of his mouth, pressing one of them against his hole. Whimpering, he pushed it inside, adding the second one shortly after. He let out a long, shaky breath, letting out a few high pitched moans as he moved them in and out quickly. “Come on, don’t make me wait” Gerard growled, grabbing him by the hips. Frank obliged, pulling his fingers out of his ass and positioning himself over Gerard’s dick before forcing himself down on it with a loud whine. The older man didn’t even give him time to get used to his size, forcing him up and down by his hips. Frank whimpered and moaned in rapid succession, his head leaned back and his eyes screwed shut. Gerard adjusted his angle, letting out a loud, animalistic noise when his tip hit Frank’s prostate, making the boy fall forward onto the older man’s chest. Gerard grabbed Frank by the throat, forcing him back up and keeping him in position, continuously hitting the young man’s prostate with his thrusts. Frank’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a scream of pleasure, clenching around Gerards dick. The older one moaned deeply at the feeling, his dick throbbing, telling him he was just about to cum. Frank must have noticed. “Please sir,” he panted. “Please, please fill me with your cum”  The young man looked so helpless, so desperate, the sight of it made Gerard cum violently inside of him. Frank whimpered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came as well, drool running out from between his parted lips. Gerard lifted Frank up by his hips, wanting to pull out but Frank placed a hand down on Gee’s chest. “No, please” His voice was barely a whisper, and his eyes gleamed with tears, but he seemed determined. The older one let him sink back down on his length and Frank placed his second hand on his chest as well, before starting to bounce up and down, panting and moaning as he fucked himself with Gerards dick. Gerard growled, pressing his head back into the mattress, his nails digging into Frank’s hips, leaving crescent imprints on his skin. The young man’s entire body began to tremble when his prostate was hit again and again, tears streaming down his face, sobs blending with moans. He felt his second orgasm coming on and parted his lips, wanting to say something, but only a few whimpers came out. Tears rolled down his face and he looked down at Gerard pleadingly, hoping he would understand. Gerard pushed himself up, a smile tugging on his lip. “Cum for me” he whispered before kissing him softly. Frank dug his nails into Gerard’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as he came, his entire body trembling and twitching. “Shhhh” Gerard cooed, holding onto the younger one. Frank pressed his face into Gerard’s chest, drooling a bit. He had absolutely no energy left, but he felt better than he had in a long time. Carefully, Gerard lifted him off his dick, white liquid immediately starting to run out of him. He placed him down on the mattress as careful as he could, laying down next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending his first night with Gerard, Frank uncovers a dark secret. Will it drive him away or strenghen their bond even further?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this one's very short and very late, but I've had bad writers block for the last few weeks and am just now getting over it. I'll try my best to upload more regularly though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank snuggled into Gerard, breathless and sweaty, but with a big smile on his face. “Thank you” he whispered quietly, pressing into Gerard. “You’re welcome” Gerard was out of breath for the first time in a while. He tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, stroking his hair. Something inside of him had shifted, and he knew he couldn’t let Frank go anymore. Not for a second. He knew, if he had to, he would kill for him again in a heartbeat. Well, technically, he had no idea if he had killed the man in the alley, but knowing his own strength, he wouldn’t doubt it. But the thought of it didn’t scare Gerard at all. Nobody would lay a finger on Frank and get away unharmed. That, he swore to himself. He looked down at the boy in his arms and his lips curled into a smile when he noticed he had fallen asleep. Carefully, he brushed a strand of hair out of Frank’s face. “I’ll keep you safe” he whispered, caressing his cheek. That night, Frank had a rather peaceful night, though he of course wasn’t spared from his nightmares. He had them every night and nothing had helped. He had tried breathing exercises, warm baths, relaxing music and even taken a course on lucid dreaming, but he had yet to find something to bring him a bit of relief. But Gerard’s arms, firmly around him, stopped the young man from thrashing around at least. When he woke up the next morning, he was well rested for the first time in months. He turned around and frowned when he found the other side of the bed empty. The sheets were cold and smoothed out, making him wonder for a second if last night had even happened. But as soon as he moved, he knew he hadn’t dreamt it. With a whimper, he sat up, scanning the room. A small pile of fresh clothes caught his eye and his lips twitched up into a smile. With some difficulty, he got up and looked down at himself with a frown. He was still sticky and sweaty and definitely in need of a shower. Frank’s eyes fell on the bathroom door. Surely Gerard wouldn’t mind him taking a quick shower, would he? With a shrug, he disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He jumped into the shower, hopping from one foot to the other as cold water hit his skin. Quickly, he washed first his hair, then his body before stepping out of the shower again , rubbing himself off with a fluffy towel. Looking around the bathroom, curiosity started tugging on him. He had the unfortunate habit of wanting to peak into every drawer and closet he came across. And more often than not, this curiosity got the better of him. He reached out, hesitating just a second before opening the mirror cabinet over the sink. His jaw dropped. Rows and rows of pill bottles stood lined up, from sleeping pills to painkillers and anxiety meds. Quickly, he shut the cabinet again, unlocking the door to leave the bathroom and bumping into someone standing in front of it. “Gerard” Frank took a step back, his heart starting to beat faster. “I- just wanted to take a shower” he mumbled, his eyes pinned on the floor. Two of Gerard’s fingers found their way under his chin, lifting his head and forcing him to look up. “Frankie, I’m not mad at you. You deserve to know.” he sighed. “Come on” Gerard led Frank to the bed, motioning for him to sit down next to him. Frank obeyed, fear mixing with curiosity. He was still unsure if Gerard’s cool reaction was just a facade. But something inside him made him wanna hear the man out. Gerard sighed again, his hands gripping into the sheets, clearly nervous. “You opened the cabinet, didn’t you?” His tone was quiet, almost sad. “I-I did” Frank replied, his voice still shaking. In his mind, he was still awaiting the impact of a hit, of yelling, an insult, anything. But nothing came. “I’ve been struggling with abuse of prescription drugs since-” Gerard’s voice broke and he had to take a small break before continuing. “Since I was fifteen” More, he was unable to get out, a huge lump having formed in his throat. “Gerard I-” Frank swallowed hard, before reaching out, placing a hand on the older man’s shoulder. His first instinct was to say sorry, but he assumed, sympathy wasn’t what Gerard needed right now. “Don’t care” he added instead. “How could you not?” Gerard asked with a side glance at the younger one. “Listen, I have no idea what you’ve been through, and I won’t ask. If you want to share anything with me, it has to come from you. But no matter what, as long as you don’t do anything to push me away, I don’t care what you turn to to cope. Of course I would want you to be okay and I hope I can give you the support that you need. But as long as it doesn’t put harm on me or anyone else, I won’t judge you for it” Gerard had turned towards Frank by now, staring at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious,” he said slowly. “But I am,” the younger one assured. Next second, the air was forced out of his lungs when Gerard flung his arms around him, squeezing hard. “Now now,” Frank let out a breathless laugh, patting the older one’s back as best as he could. “Sorry” Gerard grinned sheepishly, letting go of the young man. “I got us coffee” “Coffee!” Frank grinned. “Awesome” He followed Gerard into the kitchen where two cups of black, iced coffee sat. The young man grabbed one of the cups, drowning half of it in one go. Then he sighed. “Tonight I have to go back to work. I can’t miss another shift” Frank rolled his eyes when he thought about his tiny, rundown apartment, shivering in disgust. “Do you really have to?” Gerard asked, a sad undertone in his voice. The younger one nodded. “We can’t all be billionaire CEO’s” he gave an  apologetic smile. “But you know you’re always welcome to come get a dange” Gerard’s lip pulled into a small line. “I don’t like the thought of you going back there. Not after what happened” he admitted. “Me neither;” Frank replied. “But I have to make my living. I have rent to pay” He placed a hand on Gerard’s arm. “I promise to be careful” “No” Gerard took Frank’s hand, squeezing urgently. “Please let me pick you up at least” The young man shook his head. “I’m not very keen on you knowing where I live,” he admitted. No way he would let Gerard see his filthy neighbourhood. “I just want you safe” The sadness in Gerard’s eyes was piercing. Frank almost felt bad for denying him. But he stood firm. “Whatever you wish,” Gerard finally said, letting his head hang. “Thank you,” Frank smiled smally. “”But hey, my shift starts at six, meaning we have the entire day for ourselves” This provoked a smile on the older man's face as well. “And how are we gonna spend it then?” he asked, placing one of his hands on the younger one’s hip and drawing him in for a kiss. Frank smiled, returning the gesture of affection with passion. “Watching a movie?” he asked, after he had pulled away breathlessly. “Yeah, let’s watch fifty shades of grey and laugh over how bad it is” Gerard suggested with a sarcastic laugh. “That’s not even that bad of an idea” The younger gave him an affectionate nudge with his elbow, trying to keep a straight face but failing after a few seconds. “They’re horrible,” he snickered, before grinning up at the taller man. “Let’s do it” Frank and Gerard spent the next few hours huddled up on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn placed in front of them. By the start of the second movie, Frank’s ribs already hurt from laughter at Gerard’s dramatic reenactments of especially bad parts of dialogue. “S-stop it!” he panted, when Gerard pulled an overacted grimace. “C’mon, I’m not that bad, am I?” The older gave Frank a small squeeze, struggling to keep a straight face himself. “You’re awful” The other one dug his face into Gerard’s sweater. “Aww baby” the man used the chance to stroke his hair, before softly tugging on it. “That was so mean” Frank giggled. “Was it, SIR?” he exaggerated the last word dramatically, making Gerard’s lips twitch up. “What was that?” he asked, pulling at the younger one’s hair a bit harder. “Nothing” Frank’s face resurfaced out of Gerard’s sweatshirt, looking up at him and playfully biting his lip. Gerard laughed. “I can’t take this seriously right now” he chuckled, Frank joining in. “Me neither” he admitted. Gerard eventually glanced at the clock, his eyebrow raising. “Are you hungry?” he asked, shooting the meanwhile emptied popcorn bowl a look. “Starving” Frank confirmed, rubbing his tummy. “Let’s order something” the older man suggested and he gave an enthusiastic nod. “Can we have sushi?” Gerard smiled. “Yeah, sure, haven’t had that in a while actually” he said, pulling out his phone. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Frank, who had snuggled back into Gerard’s arms, whined. “I don’t wanna get up,” he complained, looking up at the older one. “Oh come on” he chuckled, gently pushing Frank off his lap. He tugged on his shirt, which he had taken off on Frank’s demand. He returned with a massive takeaway platter, juggling it down on the table. “Why is it so huge?” Frank’s eyes widened. “I thought you were hungry?” Gerard chuckled and handed the younger one a set of chopsticks. “Yeah but- That’s a lot” Frank replied,eyeing the Plate. “Well, at least we don’t have to think about what we’re having for breakfast tomorrow” Gerard laughed. Then his face fell. “Oh-” Frank furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?” he asked, before it hit him. “Yeah uhm-” He lifted his hands up to his face, to hide the blush instantly creeping onto his face. “I-I would like to stay over another night” he mumbled quietly, biting his lip. “Really?” Gerard asked surprised, the hint of a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Frank nodded, letting out a small squeaking sound when Gerard threw his arms around him. Giggling, he patted the older man’s back.  “You must have been very lonely” Gerard pulled away red-faced, giving a small, embarrassed nod. Frank leaned in, smiling against Gerard’s lips. “Well, lucky you got me then” he chuckled before locking lips with the older man. Gerard kissed back eagerly. Truly, for the first time in almost five years, he didn’t feel alone. Of course, he had had quite a lot of company, sexual and platonic, but none of them had been able to satisfy this need for a form of intimacy, he so desperately craved. Frank pulled away when he felt his stomach growl. “I think it was a good idea to order that amount of food” He snickered. Gerard proceeded to feed Frank sushi until he couldn’t take another bite. “Stop” he giggled, “You’re gonna make me explode. Snuggling up against Gerard, his lid fluttered close fairly quickly. “Wake me before-” he didn’t manage to finish his sentence, as he was already drifting off to sleep. “I will” Gerard mumbled, contemplating whether Frank would be very mad at him if he didn’t. He ended up rousing him anyway. “Huh?” Frank looked around, confused for a  second to where he was. But when Gerard’s face swam into focus, a bright smile spread on his face. “That’s a view I wanna wake up to every morning” he giggled. “Well, night, rather, but I think you get the point.” Gerard booped Frank’s nose. “Get up sleeping beauty. My driver will be waiting for us in half an hour” “Us?” Frank asked with a frown. “Are you coming along?” “As if I’m gonna miss fetish night” Gerard winked. “What??” Frank’s head whipped around and he stared at Gerard in disbelief. “Don’t tell me that’s today!” he said with a whimper in his voice. “I don’t even have a proper outfit” A smirk creped onto Gerard’s face. “I might be able to help you out with that” Frank’s face turned bright red. But Gerard was already pulling him towards the dungeon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>